


Adora Made A Movie

by Princess_Peregrine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn, Stupidity, Theater - Freeform, This Is STUPID, This is DUMB, Voyeurism, bimbo, i am dumb, slut, slut energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Peregrine/pseuds/Princess_Peregrine
Summary: it's just, Adora, she makes a movie, and it's a dumb story, and i made this is like, twenty minutes because of something dumb i thought of at work, this isn't important, this isn't well written, this is just dumb.





	Adora Made A Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettingGreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/gifts).

“Okay everyone it's time for the movie to begin.” Adora said as she rushed her friends to their seats. 

“I still didn't know you were making a movie,” Glimmer said. “how long did it take to make?”

“Oh you know, a few hours. Not that hard.” Adora said as she practically shoved Glimmer into her seat. “I have to go on stage now and introduce myself, as a new film maker I guess.” Adora said as she rushed away and onto the stage in front of a crowded theater. It seemed the whole room was packed. 

“Okay everyone I'm glad to have you all here for the first viewing of my first movie. I didn't expect such a turn up. This movie isn't feature length,”

“She probably only made a short film if it took hours to make. Probably ten minutes maybe.” Glimmer whispered to Bow and Perfuma who went with her on a date. 

“Are you sure I can't burn down the white house?” Sea Hawk asked Mermista.

“Yes, I'm sure, the white house is too expensive.” Mermista almost groaned.

“But all the boats I burn are expensive. I don't see the difference.” 

“Yes Sea Hawk,” Mermista clenched her fist. “all of my boats are very expensive, and it costs me a lot of money everytime you burn one.”

“I made this film to make a statement and I think you're all going to love it.” Adora said and rushed off stage.

“What do you think it'll be about?” Perfuma asked. “Suicide? Racism? Fetishes?”

“Why is fetishes in that list?” Glimmer asked. 

“It's Adora.”

“Oh yeah that makes sense.”

Glimmer watched the screen ahead of them as a song started playing. She almost winced as she remembered where she heard it from, it was the album version of more human than human by the white zombies. Glimmer had all but forgotten she had that phase. But quickly forgot again when the black screen continued to make noise and prove it wasn't the old song. But Glimmer was more confused by the fact that the moaning continued getting louder and for frequent and happened to sound like, Adora?

No, Glimmer thought. Adora wouldn't have made that kind of film, would she? It seemed like something she might do for private for her and Catra and maybe Entrapta but, in a theater? Surely it wasn't the case, the workers at the theater wouldn't allow a homemade porn flick in their theater. 

To Glimmers arousal and horror her fears were confirmed as colour started to fade in and reveal what was happening. Adora was stark naked on top of Catra riding what appeared to be a purple strap on. Glimmers eyes widened as she took it all in. That Adora had film herself fucking Catra, that she was in a theater with dozens of other people, and that Adora looked so smug of herself off stage. This was actually happening and she could faintly hear a conversation that she desperately wanted an answer too. 

“You're supposed to masturbate to porn right?” Entrapta asked Hordak in a hushed voice. 

“That's usually the intention but we're in public and you aren't supposed to in public.” Hordak rushedly answered. “People get arrested for that.”

“Yeah but this isn't exactly public, this is a dark theater full of adults.” Entrapta answered back. 

Goddammit, Glimmer thought. Just come to a conclusion already so I wont feel as bad about being turned on. Glimmer couldn't deny that she, and likely everyone she knew, found Adora extremely attractive in many ways. Glimmer had many sessions with herself in a break room just thinking about Adora and what she would look like naked. Sure Adora had fucked her before, and Glimmer knew what Adora looked like naked, and how good she was in bed. But seeing it in a theater like this was something new, and it was on film too. She would have to remember later to ask if it was being sold anywhere, but subtly. 

“So you expect to be allowed to drop your trousers and shove a cucumber up your cunt is that it? Right here in the theater?” Hordak asked rather harshly.

“Well that's what everyone else did when fifty shades of grey came out. This is more hardcore so why can't I?” Entrapta asked unbuckling her pants. 

“Stop that!” Hordak yelled in a whisper. “Think of your reputation.”

“Hordak, I've made porn before. I might be a college professor and the head researcher of many fields but I also qualify as a porn star, what would this do to my reputation?” Entrapta waited for an answer along with Glimmer. 

“Fine, do what you want. But don't expect me to join.” Hordak answered back, not thinking of an actual answer to Entrapta's question.

“Are you sure? I could give you a-”

And that was Glimmers cue to stop listening. Although the sounds around her and coming from the speakers really made that hard. The film was only two minutes in and already she could hear plenty of noises from all around the theater of people pleasuring themselves. Although surely her dates would be more resilient and, not as turned on as she was. 

Glimmer turned her head to find that she was wrong in all regards. Perfuma was already on her knees giving Bow a blowjob. For a moment she considered being surprised by this. But instead assumed that Perfuma took 'free love' very seriously. 

Glimmer herself was wearing a dress and could be more inconspicuous about what she did. Although if anyone looked at her they would easily tell what she was doing. 

Glimmer worked on herself for the rest of the film, noticing more people in the audience being less discreet with what they did. Like Perfuma who at some point started riding Bow from his seat. And Adora who worked on herself with a toy, still looking so proud of herself. Which was in some regards, justified. Adora made the hottest film she had ever seen and had already made Glimmer cum plenty of times with how much time had passed. 

As Glimmer started going harder on herself she noticed the action on screen speeding up, and that it would probably be over soon withing a minute or so. And she remembered something, Adora said she wanted this to make a statement. But a statement for what? That everyone she invited liked porn and was apparently perfectly accepting to getting off around each other? That every one here should have an orgy? What, what could Adora possibly have meant by making a statement?

Glimmer's answer came to her as Adora in the film stopped her beautiful moaning. Glimmer was irritated for a second but forgot that as Adora spoke as she came.

“Impeach Trump! Impeach Trump! Free Hong Kong! Impeach Trump! Free Hong Kong!” Adora screamed as she climaxed.

The room went silent after that as the film faded away. Everyone had stopped fucking. Everyone had stopped getting off. And faintly from in front of her, from one of the first people that had completely stripped, Glimmer could hear laughing. Mermista stood up in front of her and laughed hysterically and begun clapping. Soon enough, she was laughing too. And quickly the entire theater was filled with raucous applause and laughter from every seat in the theater. Glimmer thought maybe she was hallucinating, that maybe she was at an opera house listening to a comedian the laughing was so loud.

As Glimmer walked out of the theater, her two dates behind her. She walked by Adora who was standing at the exit topless and with a hat out for tips. Glimmer forgot to take any actual money out and just dropped her wallet in the hat. Oh well, they were friends, Adora would give the wallet back later. 

A month later Glimmer realized she was wrong. Adora was picked up and moved to hollywood and denied giving the wallet or it's contents back and now Glimmer was in debt because of Adora using Glimmer's credit cart to buy drinks at every hour of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i guess? idk? i'm tired. i'm just, gonna play bloodborne again ok. also i have a tumblr! if you can't find me on tumblr just search the storm hawks tag, you'll find me.


End file.
